In the interests of efficiency and possibly lower costs, hospitals have within recent times sought these ends by installation of communication and/or monitoring systems almost on a one-by-one basis. Thus, the patient initially had a call button or line with which to turn on a hall light, and if an attendant or nurse happened to see it, respond thereto. Then two way communication cane in and the patient now had a microphone available, and a speaker nearby, each with its lines. Later it became essential not to deprive a patient of his favorite TV programs while in a hospital and a set plus all the necessary cords, cables and remote controls became a necessary part of the equipment along with heart monitors, oxygen lines, etc. As these devices became available, they were generally merely installed one-by-one on a wall behind the patient's bed with one or more wires or leads from each such device until the web of wires and leads was not only confusing but dangerous.
Recent efforts have been directed to consolidating much of the equipment and leads to minimize the confusion and danger, and the present invention is an improvement in this area. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,888, and 2,910,680 to McLain; 2,896,021 to Phillips, 2,740,842 to Schneider and 3,304,376 to Truby for examples of communication systems directed to patient care and convenience.
The present invention utilizes a multiple communications unit such as that described in my copending application Ser. No. 344,361 filed Mar. 23, 1973. Such a communications unit may include signal receiving means and signal transmitting means, e.g., receiving means for TV programs for patient viewing, with an intercom, non-emergency nurse call, emergency nurse call, or the like. Specially built communications units can thus be produced for hospital patient use and communication with a central nurse station. The present invention provides an improved mounting means for such a unit. It is characterized by low resistance to movement by the patient for adjustment purposes, easy storage out of the way, and serves as a convenient means to consolidate several leads for several services into a common conduit.